Shinigami Forever
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Abby et Cindy (OC), deux femmes shinigami à la retraite et amies ainsi qu'anciennes partenaires d'Undertaker, vont être obligées de ressortir leurs faux du placard pour retrouver leur partenaire, seulement elles auront besoin d'aide et le puissant dieu de la mort leur conseille de retrouver les autres shinigami à Londres, car le retrouver sera une tâche très complexe...
1. Chapter 0 (Prologue)

**Ohayo mina-san :3 ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma toute première fiction Black Butler ! Elle concernera en grande partie Les shinigami (Undertaker, William, Grell, Ronald, Alan et Eric) ainsi que deux OC : la mienne Cindy Gates et celle de ma meilleure amie ^^ Abigail (Abby) **

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ^-^ **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0 (Prologue) : Souvenirs <strong>

**~ NEW YORK CITY : XIXème siècle **

Ah la retraite… il n'y avait rien de mieux pour décompresser après 20 siècles de travail. Cela ne paraissait pas mais récolter des âmes et ce, pendant très, très longtemps, ça fatiguait. De plus, des fois, il fallait partir à la chasse au démons et ça, c'était vraiment pas drôle du tout. Cindy Gates, femme shinigami à la retraite, se souvenait des fois où elle, sa meilleure amie ainsi que les autres dieux de la mort partaient chasser les êtres démoniaques de ce monde. Bon, elle devait aussi avouer qu'elle n'y était pas aller souvent. A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas en quoi consistait de traquer ces créatures, à part se faire tuer, même si les shinigamis étaient immortels, ils pouvaient mourir de blessures graves. Elle même en avait eut mais elle avait réussit à s'en sortir avec toute de même quelques belles cicatrices et elle n'en oublierait sans doute jamais son auteur. C'était le démon le plus puissant qu'elle avait rencontré de toute sa vie de shinigami, il devait toujours se trouver en Angleterre en compagnie de son maître et c'était tant mieux. Sébastian Michaelis, jamais elle n'oublierait ce nom . Il avait blesser des dizaines des siens et elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. D'ailleurs pardonner quelque chose à un démon était hors de question pour elle, jamais une déesse de la mort ne fermerait les yeux sur les actes meurtriers d'un être démoniaque. Surtout lui. Mais la chose qui avait sans doute le plus marqué Cindy dans sa vie, fut de travailler avec un shinigami puissant en plus de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'oublierait pas Undertaker de si tôt. C'est lui qui lui avait tout apprit sur le travail et les tâches des dieux de la mort et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Mais surtout, elle n'oublierait jamais son côté psychopathe et complètement taré qu'il pouvait prendre en dehors des heures de travail. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de très bien s'entendre avec lui et elle avait remarquer que sa meilleure amie et lui même avaient été très proches pendant toutes ses années. Abigail Taylor, plus souvent appelée Abby par ses proches, était une femme shinigami également ainsi que la meilleure amie de Cindy et Undertaker, n'oublierait pas non plus le shinigami aux cheveux argentés. Il avait toujours été son modèle et elle devait avouer que parfois elle avait ressentit bien plus que de l'amitié envers lui. Bien qu'il avait un style bien à lui ainsi qu'un caractère bien trempé, Undertaker resterait dans son cœur à jamais. Tout comme Cindy. Les deux amies étaient d'ailleurs entrain de siroter une tasse de thé dans un petit salon de New York. Elles repensaient à tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu en Angleterre avant de partir à la retraite, bien que physiquement, elles avaient encore l'apparence de jeunes femmes d'environ vingt ans. Les shinigamis avaient la chance de connaître l'immortalité et c'était tant mieux, comme ça, elles n'auraient pas de rides ! Tout comme Undertaker, elles n'avaient plus leurs lunettes mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se diriger habilement dans la vie quotidienne. Mais des fois, elles devaient avouer qu'elles en auraient grand besoin.

Elles repensèrent aux hommes avec lesquels elles avaient travaillé ainsi qu'à leurs délires auxquels elles avaient assisté. William T. Spears était sans aucun doute le shinigami le plus stricte et le plus froid qu'elles aient connut, mais en dehors de ses défauts, elles le trouvaient vraiment très sexy, surtout Cindy mais ce n'était pas son genre et elle préférait le laisser à Grell Sutcliff. Ce gars enfin cette fille… non… cet homme… enfin bref, ce shinigami était le plus tordu et cinglé de la société des dieux de la mort. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Abby et Cindy crurent qu'elles allaient y laisser leurs peaux. Ses dents de requins avaient réussit à leur faire peur et c'était quand il/elle avait sortit sa tronçonneuse, qui lui servait de faux de la mort en temps normal, qu'elles avaient eut le plus peur. Mais au fur et à mesure de leurs heures passées ensembles, une amitié s'était nouée et les deux amies durent avouer que Grell était plutôt attachant et gentil, malgré ses sauts d'humeur. Mais ce que Cindy et Abby adoraient par dessus tout c'était de le voir avec William, tout comme le shinigami écarlate, elles aimeraient bien que leur couple voit le jour, malgré leurs différences, ils se complétaient. Le seul détail péjoratif était les multiples refus du dieu de la mort brun. Vraiment, la brune (Cindy) trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu, cela ne se faisait pas de briser Grell à chaque fois et elle redoutait le jour où le dieu de la mort écarlate laisserait sa tristesse éclater. Elle n'aimerait pas le voir malheureux, elle serait sans doute mal pour lui. Et étant une vraie amie pour Sutcliff, elle n'hésiterait pas à tout faire pour convaincre William de lui accorder une chance. Pour Abby, Grell était quelqu'un de sympa et original, elle l'aimait bien mais elle aimait plus un autre shinigami, un peu plus ordinaire. Ronald Knox, le shinigami dragueur, c'était un sacré numéro aussi celui-là. Mais il était vraiment gentil et tolérant. La rousse (Abigail) s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec lui, a vrai dire, c'était le premier à l'avoir aborder, bien qu'au départ, il l'avait abordé afin d'avoir un rencart avec elle, qui malheureusement pour lui, fut un échec mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de bien s'entendre. En ce qui concernait les deux autres shinigamis, Alan et Eric, les deux amies ne les avaient pratiquement jamais fréquenté. Tout ce qu'elles savaient, c'était que le dieu de la mort à la scie, détestait Grell Sutcliff, donc Abby et Cindy n'étaient pas prête à s'entendre avec lui. Par contre, en ce qui concernait Alan, les deux amies pourraient peut être envisager de mieux le connaître et de devenir amis avec lui. Il avait l'air d'être gentil et très doux au contraire d'Éric qui avait l'air impulsif et pas très sympa. M'enfin tout ces souvenirs avec ces cinq hommes, non, quatre hommes et une femme masculine étaient sans doute les meilleurs dont on pouvait rêvé quand on était une retraitée. Si seulement elles pouvaient les revoir, en plus d'Undertaker, leurs journées paraîtraient sûrement moins longues. Et alors que les deux amies discutaient encore de leurs passés, elles furent soudainement interrompues par un volatile qui heurta la vitrine du salon de thé. Intriguées, elles sortirent du bâtiment et vinrent à la rencontre de l'oiseau qui était un pigeon voyageur. Elles remarquèrent également qu'il avait un message enroulé autour de sa patte. Curieuse, Abby s'agenouilla et prit le bout de papier avant de le déplier. Lorsqu'elle vit l'écriture, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de bonheur et s'évanouir de joie. Elle se retint de crier et s'empressa d'avouer la bonne nouvelle à Cindy se demandait de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

**«-C'est une lettre d'Undie !** S'exclama la rousse en sautillant de joie. **On a enfin de ses nouvelles, c'est pas trop tôt…,»** reprit-elle.

**«-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?** Demanda Cindy curieuse. **Je me demande bien ce qu'il est devenu après tout ce temps, ça fait longtemps qu'on a perdu sa trace et on ignore où est-ce qu'il se trouve en ce moment même…,»** avoua la brune.

**«-Oui, moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour lui, on va enfin savoir où est-ce qu'il se cache et ce qu'il trafique dans l'ombre,»** répliqua Abby.

**«-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais inquiète pour lui…,»** répliqua la brune.

**«-Mais oui c'est ça, si tu crois que je vais te croire…,** répliqua la rousse. **Bon je lis,»**

_**« My dears, j'espère que vous allez bien là où vous êtes, pour ma part, je vais bien et je pense à vous dès que je le peux. Si je ne vous ai pas écrit avant, c'est pour la simple et unique raison que j'avais trop de travail. Voyez vous, j'ai reprit du service mais au lieu de m'amuser à faucher des âmes comme le feraient les shinigami normaux, je m'amuse à autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que j'aimerai bien partager avec vous deux, dès que ça sera possible gihihihi… Enfin venons en à la chose principale, car si je vous écris, c'est parce que j'ai et je cite, besoin de vous. J'aimerai que vous réintégriez le quartier général des dieux de la mort pour raison de sécurité. Bon je sais, vous êtes à la retraite et faucher des âmes n'est plus dans vos programmes mais si vous avez toujours confiance en moi, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir rejoindre les autres shinigami. Enfin, c'est pour votre bien que je vous le conseille après, libre à vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire, je tiens juste à vous dire qu'au cas ou si vous mourrez accidentellement pendant votre voyage, je me ferai un immense plaisir de récolter dignement vos âmes gihihihi… **_

_**J'espère vous revoir très vite my dears et j'ai hâte de vous montrer mes nouvelles occupations…**_

_**A très bientôt donc**_

_**Amicalement et affectueusement,**_

_**Undertaker.» **_

**«-Ah bah alors ça… je m'y attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout,» **avoua Cindy.

**«-A vrai dire, moi non plus mais à présent qu'on sait qu'il va bien là où il est, on peut se retirer un stress en moins, **déclara la rousse. **C'était quand même inquiétant de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles,» **reprit-elle.

**«-Moui c'est sûr mais c'est un des shinigami les plus puissant qui existent dans ce monde et comme tu le sais, il n'a pas peur de la mort, il est pratiquement invincible,»** répliqua la brune.

**«-Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, pas beaucoup de monde voir personne ne pourrait le vaincre, il est trop fort ! ~ »** S'exclama Abby avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

**«-Héhé… je te reconnais bien là…, **répliqua la brune amusée. **Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » **Demanda Cindy.

**«-C'est quoi cette question ?!** S'exclama la rousse. **On rentre au bercail, on revient à Londres et on rejoint les autres ! »** Reprit-elle.

**«-Je m'en doutais, à vrai dire, **déclara la brune avant de prendre un air diabolique.** Ça veut dire qu'on peut ressortir l'artillerie ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée.

**«-Oh que oui, qu'on peut la ressortir !** S'exclama Abigail. **Allons de ce pas nous préparez, nous partons dès aujourd'hui, dès qu'il y aura un bateau pour l'Angleterre**,» reprit la rousse.

**«-Je te suis ! J'ai hâte de me remettre au travail… ça me manquait de ne pas de sang giclé, ça va être génial ! Surtout qu'on va revoir les gars, on a dû leur manquer,»** déclara Cindy.

**«-C'est sûr, surtout que tu pourras revoir Will, *clin d'oeil*,»** répliqua Abby.

**«-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…,» **mentit la brune.

**«-Oh que si, que tu le sais, tu le sais parfaitement bien,»** insista la rousse.

**«-Mh. Vraiment…,»** répliqua Cindy avant de rire.

**«-*Éclate de rire*, c'est exactement lui, tu sais très bien l'imité,»** fit remarquer Abigail.

**«-Gihihi… je sais, j'ai ce talent d'imiter certaines répliques de personnes que j'aime bien,»** répliqua Cindy en prenant la grosse tête.

**«-Je te le fais pas dire, il y a deux secondes, j'ai crut que c'était Undie qu'il y avait en face de moi,»** déclara Abby amusée.

**«-Haha… bon allez, trêve de bavardage, allons nous préparer,»** répliqua la brune.

**«-Oui, allons-y !»** S'exclama la rousse.

Les deux amies esquissèrent un sourire complice et rejoignirent leurs appartements où elles prirent le stricte minimum à commencer par leur faux de la mort qui était un katana à longue lame (environ 1m80) pour Abby et une hache du bourreau pour Cindy. Elles prirent également des vêtements, leurs nécessaire de toilettes et les souvenirs qu'elles avaient prit pour leurs camarades masculins/féminin.

Elles prirent ensuite la direction du port de New York et eurent la chance de prendre le bateau de 16h pour rentrer à Londres. Elles avaient vraiment hâte de revoir leurs anciens amis et surtout Undertaker pour savoir enfin ce qu'il leurs cache depuis maintenant très longtemps. Le connaissant, cela devait être sans doute quelque chose de glauque enfin elles verraient bien mais si ce n'était pas ce genre de chose, Abby et Cindy se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il voulait leur montrer. Mais pour cela, il faudrait attendre demain matin pour le savoir, et encore, si elles restaient en vie durant toute la durée du voyage…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? C'est ma toute première fiction sur Black Butler donc soyez indulgents siou plaît<strong> *yeux de cocker* <strong>

Je vous dit à très vite pour le deuxième chapitre ^^ !

Sayonara :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey =3 ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! **

**En espérant que le premier vous ait plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles <strong>

**~ London, Q.G des shinigami **

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour les shinigami de Londres et cette journée comme toutes les autres était loin d'être de tout repos, comme d'habitude. Pour une fois, le quartier général était calme, même trop calme. Il était aux environs de 9h et normalement tout les dieux de la mort étaient déjà entrain de faucher des âmes un peu partout dans la ville londonienne. Normalement. Dans un bureau de l'établissement, un certain shinigami excentrique était avachit sur sa table, entrain de roupiller tranquillement en rêvant de choses pas vraiment très catholiques qui concernait un certain dieu de la mort aux cheveux noirs. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, il entra dans le bureau et vit le shinigami écarlate entrain de dormir sur ses formulaires. Exaspéré, il laissa échapper un « je vous jure… » pratiquement inaudible, de sa bouche et se demanda comment il devait le/la réveiller. Il se rapprocha d'elle/de lui et l'entendit marmonner pendant son sommeil.

**«-Hmm… Will… Will… han… ah… plus… plus… aahh ~ »** marmonna le shinigami à la tronçonneuse sans se douter que l'homme de ses rêves était à ses côtés.

Le dit William retint ses joues de rosirent et donna un violent coup de faux sur la tête du pauvre dieu de la mort endormit.

**«-Debout Sutcliff ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler et non pour dormir !** S'exclama le brun. **Vraiment…,»** reprit-il désespéré.

**«-…, ça fait mal ! Mais Will, tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé ~ ? **Demanda Grell en se levant de sa chaise avec un air dragueur. **J'ai rêvé de t…,»** commença-t-il.

**«-Je me fiche de savoir de quoi vous avez rêvé !** S'exclama William. **Mettez vous au travail, tout de suite ! » **Reprit le brun passablement énervé.

**«-Oohh ~ T'es mééchhant…,** déclara le shinigami écarlate.** Mais tu es si irrésistible quand tu es comme ça… Nyyaa ~ j'en frissonne de plaisir…,»** reprit Sutcliff en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

**«-Hm… allez travailler, cela vaudrait mieux, si vous ne voulez pas avoir des heures supplémentaires…,»** répliqua William en dégageant légèrement.

**«-Si c'est des heures supplémentaires avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, mon Willu ~,»** répliqua à son tour Grell.

**«-J'ai aucune attention d'en faire, surtout avec vous,»** déclara durement le shinigami noir en donnant la « Death List » du jour.

**«-…, Tu peux pas changer de disque à la fin ?! **Explosa le dieu de la mort roux. **Tu ne penses pas qu'à force de me rejeter comme un vulgaire parasite, je commence à avoir mal à mon cœur ?! **Continua-t-il au bord des larmes en prenant vivement le formulaire des morts des mains de William.

**«-Grell…,»** commença le dieu de la mort brun.

**«-Tais-toi ! Tu ne penses qu'au travail ! Et moi ?! Je suis quoi à côté ?!** S'exclama Sutcliff.** Non, ne dis rien, je sais ! Je ne représente rien pour toi ! RIEN ! Donc, excusez-moi, William T. Spears, je me dois de vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! »** Poursuivit le shinigami écarlate en sortant de son bureau à pas vif en bousculant son supérieur totalement sonné.

Le surnommé Will, complètement dépassé, mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait encore surpris Grell entrain de dormir pendant ses heures de travail et il l'avait une fois de plus blesser. Le shinigami noir se maudit intérieurement pour avoir été aussi dur avec lui. Qu'il se souvienne, il l'avait toujours été et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'était. Pourtant, il ne détestait pas le dieu de la mort à la tronçonneuse, loin de là, on pourrait même dire qu'il l'aimait bien, même beaucoup. Mais alors pourquoi diable était-il aussi désagréable et dur avec Grell ? Maintes fois, il avait essayé de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, maintes fois il s'était retenu de le plaquer contre un mur pour ensuite l'embrasser avec passion, maintes fois il avait rêvé de choses pas très nettes qu'il faisait avec le shinigami rouge, la nuit, dans un lit, sous les draps ~. Euh… attendez une petite minute là, à quoi venait de penser William T. Spears ? Il venait tout de même pas de penser à toutes les choses suspectes qu'il voulait secrètement faire à Grell Sutcliff, si ? Le shinigami brun sentit une chaleur parcourir tout son corps et ses joues se colorèrent d'une belle teinte rosée. Voulant être seul un moment, il s'enferma dans le bureau du dieu de la mort écarlate et se laissa tomber au sol, main sur la bouche et repensa encore à ce qu'il venait de se produire car c'était bien la première fois, qu'il ressentait de la peine envers Grell. Il l'avait une fois de plus blesser et ça, il ignorait si il allait lui pardonner car au vu de sa réaction, Will avait bien peur que son « ami » mette du temps à s'en remettre. A moins d'un miracle…

**~Port de Londres **

Le bateau provenant de New York venait d'arriver et Abby ainsi que Cindy venaient de mettre le pied sur le sol londonien. Elles prirent une grande inspiration avant de partir, valises à la main pour le Q.G des shinigamis. En voyant les rues de Londres, tout leurs souvenirs refirent surface et elles se revoyaient sur les toits entrain de guetter leurs proies, tout comme les félins. Pour être honnête, elles ne regrettaient vraiment pas d'être revenues ici et elles remercièrent Undertaker pour leur avoir envoyer cette lettre car sans ça, elles seraient encore entrain de siroter du thé tout en regardant les passants marcher à travers la vitrine du salon. Elles avaient vraiment hâte de revoir leurs amis et alors qu'elles passaient à travers un parc, elles aperçurent un point rouge dans leur champ de vision. Point rouge ? Mais alors, cela devait être… . Elles se rapprochèrent vivement et reconnurent leur très cher(e) ami(e). Elles se postèrent devant lui et virent son regard, d'habitude si brillant et vif, dans le vide. Inquiète, Cindy s'assit auprès de lui/elle et passa une main apaisante dans son dos.

**«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Grell ? »** Demanda la brune.

**«-…, A ton avis ? »** Demanda à son tour le shinigami écarlate avec une pointe de tristesse.

**«-William t'a encore rejeté ?! » **S'exclama Cindy.

**«-…, oui…,» avoua Sutcliff triste. **

**«-Je vois… à ce qu'on peut voir, il a pas vraiment très changé malgré les années passées,»** déclara la brune déçue.

**«-*Éclate en sanglots*…, aah… Cindy… Abby… vous… vous… vous me manquez… je… j'aimerai tant vous revoir,»** déclara Sutcliff en imitant une comédienne de tragédie.

**«-Euh… Grell ? » **Intervint Abigail.

**«-…, Qu… quoi ? »** Demanda le shinigami écarlate en regardant les deux femmes tour à tour.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Grell comprenne que Abby et Cindy étaient bien auprès de lui, entrain de le consoler, exactement comme avant. Il sentit les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux et étreignit sans plus attendre ses deux amies qui lui avaient tant manqué.

**«-*Pleure de joie*, ABBY ! CINDY ! VOUS ETES REVENUES ! VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUEEE ! »** S'exclama le shinigami roux en serrant avec force ses deux amies contre lui.

**«-Héhé…, oui…, nous sommes revenues et nous comptons bien rester quelques temps…, **déclara Abigail. **Heu… au fait, Grell, tu seras prié de ne pas te moucher davantage sur nos vêtements, s'il-te-plaît,» **reprit-elle amusée.

**«-Oh… désolé, mais j'étais tellement heureux que…,» **commença le shinigami à la tronçonneuse.

**«-Pas la peine de t'excuser… c'est rien…,** la coupa Cindy. **Et si nous rentrions ? » **Proposa-t-elle.

**«-Mhh…,»** fut tout ce que Grell trouva à répondre.

**«-Un problème ?** Demanda Abby inquiète. **Ça te ressemble pas de faire la tête…,»** reprit-elle.

**«-Non, non enfin si…,»** répondit le shinigami écarlate avec tristesse.

**«-Essayes de l'oublier pour l'instant…,» **répliqua la rousse en parlant de Will.

**«-Oui mais… je… j'ai l'impression que… que personne ne m'aime… et que… et que je finirai seule… pour toujours,»** répliqua Grell triste.

**«-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde a quelqu'un qui est fait pour lui et tu ne fais pas exception,** déclara Cindy en entourant son ami(e) par les épaules.** Et ne dis pas que personne ne t'aime s'il-te-plaît, nous t'aimons beaucoup, Abby et moi, parce que tu sors de l'ordinaire et tu restes toi-même, et puis… Ronnie aussi t'aime bien tout comme William,» **poursuivit la brune.

**«-Je ne suis pas sûre en ce qui concerne Will… ,»** répliqua le shinigami écarlate en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

**«-Mais si, Cindy a raison, Grell, William est quelqu'un de froid et distant certes, mais je suis sûre que sous sa carapace d'acier, c'est un vrai cœur tendre…,** déclara Abby. **Et je suis sûre que… qu'il t'apprécie énormément… mais qu'il le cache car pour lui, le travail passe avant tout… malheureusement…,»** reprit la rousse.

**«-…, Tu… tu as sans doute raison…,** répliqua le dieu de la mort à la tronçonneuse. **Je… je merci d'avoir essayer de me consoler… j'apprécie beaucoup,» **reprit-il/elle.

**«-C'est normal… tu es notre ami(e) et il est dans notre devoir de te consoler…,»** répliqua Cindy en souriant gentiment.

**«-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez revenues… je commençais à m'ennuyer sans vous,»** déclara Grell en souriant à pleine dent.

**«-Nous aussi on commençait à s'ennuyer de notre côté,** répliqua Abby. **D'ailleurs, tiens, cadeau de New York,»** reprit-elle en tendant un paquet au shinigami rouge.

**«-Ooohhhh ~ Merci ! »** S'exclama Sutcliff de nouveau heureux en prenant son cadeau.

**«-C'est rien ! Bon, on rentre ?** Demanda la brune. **J'ai bien envie de revoir Ronald et William,» **reprit-elle.

**«-Oui moi aussi !** S'exclama Abby. **Et ne t'inquiètes pas Grell, on pourra parler à William si tu veux,»** proposa-t-elle.

**«-Je… oui, merci mais je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant, j'ai du travail et Will…,»** commença le shinigami écarlate.

**«-Au diable ton travail ! Aujourd'hui tu te reposes et tu profites de nos retrouvailles !** S'exclama Abigail. **Et si William n'est pas content, il aura à faire à Cindy et moi,»** reprit la rousse menaçante.

**«-Ahhh ~ heureusement que vous êtes revenues, sinon j'aurai été obliger de travailler… et toute seule en plus…,»** avoua Grell.

Les trois amis(es) échangèrent un sourire et partirent du parc pour prendre la direction du Q.G des shinigami, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. A vrai dire, Sutcliff était tellement heureux de retrouver les deux personnes (pratiquement les deux seules) qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il/elle était. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Ronald ou William ne l'aimaient pas, seulement, Abby et Cindy étaient vraiment les deux seules personnes qui l'appréciaient vraiment beaucoup. Il/elle se sentait déjà mieux lorsqu'elles étaient auprès de lui et espérait que les deux femmes shinigami, censées être à la retraite, allaient rester assez longtemps avec lui. Avec elles, il/elle se sentait à sa place et pouvait parler sans crainte des choses qui le tracassaient. Elles étaient vraiment Les confidentes à avoir.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, ils arrivèrent à la société des dieux de la mort, qui comme à son habitude, était plutôt calme. Tout les shinigami ou presque étaient partis effectuer leurs tâches quotidienne et les secrétaires vaguaient à leurs occupations. Les trois ami(e)s empruntèrent le chemin des bureaux afin de pouvoir être tranquille, seulement, elles ne s'attendaient à être interpellé par un certain shinigami roux à la tondeuse.

**«-Hey Grell ! Qui sont ces charmantes pers…,»** commença le jeune homme.

Les deux amies se retournèrent au même moment et Ronald reconnut tout de suite ses visages qui l'avaient marqué à jamais.

**«-Whaou ! **_**(les crêpes ! ^^ *ok je sors*)**_** Abby ! Cindy ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Demanda le roux très heureux. **Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt, mais bon j'vais pas me plaindre, loin de là,» **reprit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le jeune homme vint à la rencontre de ses ami(e)s et étreignit amicalement les deux anciennes travailleuses qui lui rendirent son étreinte avec plaisir.

**«-C'est cool que vous soyez revenues ! Les journées paraîtront moins longues avec vous ici !** S'exclama Ron. **Mais au fait, vous comptez rester combien de temps ? » **Demanda le roux curieux.

**«-Eh bien…, nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchit mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous ne repartiront pas ce soir, ni demain,»** répondit Abby.

**«-Oui, je peux comprendre, en tout cas j'espère que vous allez rester un petit moment avec nous,» **répliqua Ronald.

**«-Oh que oui qu'on va rester ! Si on est revenu à Londres, c'est bien pour repasser du temps avec vous, **intervint Cindy. **Au fait, tiens, Ronnie, cadeau de New York,» **reprit la brune en tendant un paquet au jeune homme.

**«-Ouah ! Merci ! »** S'exclama le shinigami à la tondeuse.

Le shinigami roux rosit légèrement à ce geste et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau qu'il partageait avec Grell. Seulement, lorsqu'il pressa la poignée, la porte resta fermée à son plus grand étonnement, sans se douter qu'un certain dieu de la mort brun était assis de l'autre côté, contre la porte. Surpris, il fouilla toutes ses poches mais ne trouva pas sa clé.

**«-Euh… Grell… rassure-moi, tu as ta clé de bureau ? »** Demanda alors Ronald.

**«-…, Pourquoi cette question, Ronnie ~ ? Tu as perdu les tiennes ? »** Demanda à son tour le shinigami écarlate.

**«-Nan, elles sont à l'intérieur du bureau qui est fermé à clé…,»** avoua le roux.

**«-Mhh…, c'est plutôt ennuyant,» **fut tout ce que Grell trouva à dire.

**«-Plutôt ennuyant ?! C'est la cata oui ! Imagine que William apprenne qu'on ait pas fait notre travail, il nous donnerait sans doute des heures supplémentaires à faire…,»** répliqua Ronald.

Au même moment, les quatre amis entendirent du bruit venant du bureau et ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser voir un shinigami brun terriblement sexy qui avait toujours un air glacial dessiner sur le visage.

**«-William ? »** Se demandèrent Abby et Cindy.

**«-Will ? »** Se demanda à son tour Grell.

**«-Senpai ? Mais que faites-vous dans notre bureau ?** Demanda Ronnie. **Enfermé qui plus est…,»** ajouta-t-il.

**«-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire Knox ? »** Demanda le shinigami noir avec un air glacial.

**«-Euh… ri… rien du tout senpai, je… je,»** commença le roux.

**«-Hm… vraiment… Sutcliff, dans mon bureau, j'ai à vous parler sérieusement…,»** déclara Will en sortant du bureau.

**«-Et un simple « bonjour » c'est trop demandé ? »** Intervint Cindy vexée par le comportement du shinigami à l'ustensile de jardin.

**«-Hm… » **fut tout ce que William répondit.

Il regarda son interlocutrice et s'aperçut qu'elle était accompagnée d'une autre personne pas inconnue à ses yeux. Pour la première fois, peut être, William T. Spears afficha une moue surprise devant ses deux collègues de toujours. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir ses deux femmes shinigami de légende si tôt. Actuellement, il les admiraient toutes les deux pour leur courage et puissance, tout comme il avait admiré Undertaker avant qu'il ne découvre grâce à Grell et Ronald, ce qu'il trafiquait réellement avec le corps de personnes sembler être morte.

**«-Gates ? Taylor ? Que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda Will.

**«-C'est pas assez évident ? »** Demanda Abby.

**«-Hmm… Non, pas vraiment, vous êtes censées être à la retraite donc vous revoir ici, est quelque chose de plutôt étonnant, pourquoi êtes-vous revenues ? Il y a forcément une bonne raison,»** déclara le shinigami brun.

**«-…, Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Undertaker qui nous demandé de vous rejoindre de nouveau,»** répondit Cindy.

**«-Undie ?! Vous voulez dire que vous vous entendez toujours avec ce vieux fou ?! » **S'exclama Grell.

**«-Oui, enfin… cela fait très longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu et nous ignorons où est-ce qu'il se trouve en ce moment,»** assura Abby.

**«-Peu importe, pourquoi vous-a-t-il demandé de nous rejoindre ? »** Demanda Will.

**«-…, Nous ignorons la vraie raison… mais il nous a précisé que c'était pour notre sécurité,»** répondit la brune.

**«-Pour raison de sécurité ? »** Reprit Ronald intrigué.

**«-Oui, nous ignorons de quoi il voulait parler en disant ça…,»** répliqua la rousse.

**«-Hm…, je pense qu'il a voulut vous protéger des démons… ils se font très présents en ces temps-ci…,»** déclara William très sérieux.

**«-Les démons ? Ils existent toujours ? » **Demanda Cindy étonnée.

**«-Oui, malheureusement, ces créatures ne méritent pas de vivre…,»** répliqua le shinigami noir.

**«-Tu exagère un peu, Will, Sebas-ch…,»** commença Grell.

**«-Sutcliff ! Je vous ai dit d'aller dans mon bureau ! »** Le coupa William en lui lançant un regard noir.

**«-Hein ?! Mais… et mon travail ? Qui va…,»** commença le shinigami rouge.

**«-Knox va s'en charger, il n'a rien à faire,» **répliqua le contrôleur des dieux de la mort.

**«-Euh… mais c'est que… j'avais quelque chose à…,»** commença Ronald.

**«-Il n'y a pas de mais Knox ! Au travail ! »** S'exclama William.

**«-…, A… aye sir ! »** S'exclama le roux en délaissant ses amis.

Ils le regardèrent partir et aussitôt qu'il fut partit, Will empoigna Grell et l'emmena avec lui dans son bureau.

**«-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Cindy, Abby, vous me pardonnerez mais j'ai quelque chose à régler avec Sutcliff, bon… je vais vous laisser… bon retour parmi nous…,»** déclara le shinigami brun avec un air plus doux.

Les deux shinigamis partis pour le bureau du contrôleur, les deux amies se retrouvèrent seules et décidèrent d'aller dans la salle de pause où deux autres shinigamis étaient assis sur les canapés leurs faux à côté d'eux. Elles s'assirent à leur tour et prirent le temps d'observer les deux nouveaux dieux de la mort qui, apparemment, avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre…

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? ^^ <strong>

**Je vous dis à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ^^ **

**Sayonara =3 !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey :3 ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Nouveaux amis ou… presque <strong>

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Cindy et Abby étaient rentrées chez elles, à savoir, la société anglaise des dieux de la Mort. Venant de New York, elles avaient vraiment été très pressées de revoir leurs amies et elles avaient tout d'abord revu Grell, dans le parc, seule, entrain de désespérer. William l'avait, une fois de plus rejeté et cette fois, le shinigami écarlate n'était prêt à le lui pardonner. Heureusement que les deux anciennes déesses de la Mort étaient revenues, elles avaient légèrement réussit à la consoler pour le moment et étaient rentrées au Q.G avec elle. Les deux retraitées avaient ensuite croisé Ronald qui les avait chaleureusement accueillit avant d'être envoyé en mission par Will qui, étrangement, s'était enfermé dans le bureau de Grell et du jeune homme roux. Le dieu de la Mort brun avait ensuite prit le shinigami à la tronçonneuse avec lui et l'avait emmené à son bureau pour y mettre les choses au clair, délaissant alors Abby et Cindy dans le couloir. Les deux amies furent d'une part très heureuses de les revoir tout les trois en grande forme mais d'autres part, elles avaient étonné par le comportement de William. A vrai dire, elles l'avaient toujours connu stricte et impassible et aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elles l'avaient vu sortir du bureau avec une mine plutôt étrange, une drôle de sensation s'était emparée d'elles. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles le voyait afficher une moue surprise, parce que pour surprendre William T. Spears, il fallait vraiment le faire. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on le voyait surpris. C'était vraiment un moment unique. Bien sûr, les deux amies avaient remarqué qu'il avait toujours son air glacial et ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer. M'enfin un Will sans son air dur et glacé, ce n'était plus William du service de contrôle des shinigami. Et ça, Cindy et Abby ne voulaient pas qu'il change, même si, des fois, il pourrait se montrer plus amical et moins distant, surtout avec un certain dieu de la Mort écarlate. Elles se demandèrent d'ailleurs ce que les deux shinigami pouvaient bien pouvoir se dire. Mais jugeant que cela ne les regardait pas, elles décidèrent de se rendre à la salle de pause, où plusieurs shinigami savouraient un café tout en discutant. Elles regardèrent tour à tour les jeunes hommes qui les entouraient avant de s'asseoir sur un des canapé libre tout en sirotant une boisson chaude. Leur attention se stoppa sur deux jeunes hommes assis côte à côte entrain de discuter. Elles les détaillèrent et remarquèrent que leurs faux de la mort étaient posés à leurs côtés. L'un des deux dieux de la mort avec des cheveux blond foncé avec des nattes brunes sur le côté droit de sa tête. Il avait bien sûr aussi les yeux verts fluorescent des shinigami, les verres de ses lunettes avaient une teinte plus foncée que la normale, il avait également une tout petite barbe et son costume n'était pas vraiment impeccable. Son nœud de cravate était desserrer, sa chemise déboutonnée au col et sa veste était détachée. En le détaillant encore plus, Cindy avait l'impression qu'il avait l'air plutôt le genre de mec qui se la jouait plutôt cool, qui appelait son patron « boss » et qui se trouvait le meilleur parmi tout les autres. Enfin bref pour résumé, la brune et la rousse n'étaient pas très sûres de s'entendre avec lui, surtout qu'il avait détourné sa tête vers elles et qu'il les regardait avec un air arrogant. Il les toisa du regard et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais pour leur faire comprendre qu'elles l'avaient énervé. Pas du tout effrayer par ce comportement, les deux amies continuèrent de le détailler lui et l'autre dieu de la mort qui avait l'air plus sympathique. Au contraire de son ami, son costume était parfaitement bien mit sauf qu'à la place d'avoir une cravate noire, il avait une sorte de pendentif argenté en forme de tête de mort, secondé par deux fils noirs. Il avait des cheveux bruns et courts ainsi que les mêmes yeux que tout les dieux de la mort. Ses lunettes étaient fines et normales et il avait l'air vraiment très gentil, d'ailleurs, les deux amies avaient eut le droit à un sourire chaleureux de sa part. Seulement, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le silence soit soudainement brisé par un certain blond arrogant…

**«-J'pourrai savoir pourquoi vous nous regarder comme ça ?! »** S'exclama-t-il.

**«-Eh ! On a rien fait de mal, on a bien le droit de regarder qui on veut non ?! »** S'exclama à son tour Abby.

**«-Ouais bah regardez ailleurs si j'y suis, j'aime pas qu'on me regarde, c'est énervant…,» **répliqua durement le blond.

**«-*Soupire*, Éric…, c'est bon, c'est pas grand chose, ce sont des nouvelles, elles ont bien le droit de faire ce qu'elles veulent,»** intervint le brun blasé.

**«-Hum… pour tout vous avouer, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des « nouvelles »,»** déclara Cindy.

**«-Comment ça ? »** Demanda sèchement le dénommé Éric.

**«-…, Connaissez-vous le célèbre shinigami qui a pour nom Undertaker ? »** Demanda la rousse.

**«-Bien sûr que oui ! Faudrait vraiment être débile pour ne pas le connaître, lui, le détraqué à la faux qui fait revivre les morts ! **S'exclama le blond.

**«-…, C'est sûr… mais saches une chose… Éric… ne l'appelles plus, plus jamais le détraqué devant nous, bien qu'il aie un esprit tordu, il reste et restera pour toujours notre modèle…, **commença la brune. **Quand nous étions enfants avec Abby, il nous a recueillit alors qu'on avait tout perdu. Il nous a élever, nous a donner un foyer, nous a nourrit, comme si… comme si nous étions ses… ses propres filles,»** poursuivit-elle.

**«-Grâce à lui, nous sommes devenues des shinigami, il nous a tout apprit et tout enseigner, **intervint Abby. **Nous sommes fières d'être ses disciples et nous ne tolérerons aucune insulte en son nom, c'est clair ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**«-Mouais… on va dire oui,»** répondit mollement Éric qui avait l'air de s'en foutre à un point…

**«-Euh… attendez une petite minute toutes les deux…,** intervint le brun. **Si j'ai bien comprit… vous avez été recueillies par Undertaker et c'est lui qui vous a tout enseigné donc cela voudrait dire que… que vous… que vous êtes… Abigail Taylor et Cindy Gates ? » **Poursuivit-il.

**«-Oui…,»** répondit simplement la rousse.

**«-Ouah ! Je suis enchanté de vous voir en chair et en os ! »** S'exclama le brun.

**«-Attends, attends, Alan, t'es entrain de dire que tu les connais ? » **Demanda Éric.

**«-Bah oui ! Tu ne les connais pas toi ? » **Demanda alors le dénommé Alan.

**«-Ben… c'est-à-dire que…,»** commença le blond, mal à l'aise.

**«-Non… j'y crois pas… tu ne sais pas qui elles sont ?! »** S'exclama le brun surpris.

**«-Oui bah c'est bon, c'est pas important de savoir qui elles sont réellement,»** répliqua Éric.

**«-Oh que si que ça l'ait !** S'exclama Alan.** Tu as devant toi les deux seules femmes shinigami d'Angleterre et elles sont, après Undertaker, les deux plus puissantes déesses de la Mort anglaises,»** expliqua-t-il.

**«-Ah… oui… tout de même…,** déclara le blond faussement impressionné. **Et je pourrai savoir comment t'as apprit leur existence ? Parce que même lorsque tu étais mon disciple, j'ai jamais entendu parler d'elles…,»** poursuivit Éric.

**«-Oh… eh bien… ce… c'est… c'est… Gr… Grell qui… qui…,»** commença Alan, mal à l'aise.

**«-QUOI ?! **S'exclama le blond.** C'est cette chose qui t'as mit au courant de leurs existence ?! »** Reprit-il écœuré.

Éric aurait dû surveiller ses paroles. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il venait d'obliger Cindy a sortir sa gigantesque faux de la mort qui était une hache du bourreau, parfaitement bien aiguisée. Elle le menaça avec tout en affichant son regard le plus meurtrier. La brune avait horreur d'une chose : c'était que l'on traite ses ami(e)s de « chose » ou qu'on les traite mal. Alors lorsqu'il s'agissait de Grell, Cindy, tout comme Abby, n'hésiterait pas à utiliser sa faux, même si c'était un shinigami, la victime. Donc on pouvait dire que ce très cher Éric était plutôt en très mauvaise posture, surtout que la brune mit sa lame sous sa gorge, prête à lui couper la tête si il disait une chose blessante de plus qui concernait Sutcliff.

**«-Qu'on soit bien claires… Abby et moi avons déjà toléré ton manque de respect pour Undertaker mais là, tu viens de traiter Grell, qui est notre amie, de « chose » et ça pour nous… c'est intolérable et décevant venant d'un shinigami comme toi, alors gare à toi la prochaine fois, réfléchis bien à tes paroles,»** déclara Cindy menaçante.

**«-Euh… ouais… je… j'tacherai de… de m'en souvenir,»** répliqua le blond apeuré.

**«-Y'a intérêt, sinon tu peux être sûr que ton âme sera dignement récoltée par une de nous deux,»** intervint Abby aussi menaçante que son amie.

**«-Euh O.K… euh désolé je…,»** commença Éric.

**«-Hey mina-san ! **S'exclama une voix masculine. **Est-ce que ça vous dirait de fêter le retour de…,»** reprit le nouveau venu.

Le jeune shinigami se stoppa dans sa phrase en voyant la scène qui se présentait à lui. Il regarda tour à tour les personnes de la pièce et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Cindy en arrive à sortir sa faux de la mort. Curieux, il osa demander ce qui venait de se produire.

**«-Euuuhh… quelqu'un… pourrait-il me dire… ce qu'il vient de se passer… ? » **Demanda alors le nouvel arrivant.

La brune regarda avec insistance le shinigami qui venait d'arriver et dématérialisa sa faux pour lui expliquer les récents événements.

**«-Ronnie… excuses-nous… nous avons seulement eut un mauvais petit accord en ce qui concernait une certaine Personne…,»** déclara Cindy.

**«-Je vois… je vais quand même vous présenter alors Abby, Cindy, je vous présente Éric Slingby et Alan Humphries, Éric a formé Alan lorsqu'il était débutant et depuis, ils ne se sont jamais lâchés, on pourrait même dire que…,»** commença Ronald avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**«-Boucle-la Ronald ! »** S'exclama le blond. **Et c'est bon, pas la peine de nous faire le reste des présentation, on les connaît déjà assez bien,»** reprit Éric de mauvaise humeur.

**«-Euh… d'accord mais c'est pas la peine de t'énerver, Eric-senpai, je voulais juste que vous vous entendiez bien…,»** avoua le roux.

**«-J'pense qu'on peut dire que c'est plutôt mal partie… ,» **déclara le blond.

**«-Voyons Éric…, ne dis pas ça, laissez-vous une deuxième chance, ne vous détestez pas dès le jour de votre rencontre,»** intervint Alan.

Le blond lança un regard aux jeunes femmes et celles-ci le soutinrent et acquiescèrent l'idée du brun. Elles se rapprochèrent des deux amis et leurs tendirent le bras. Alan répondit aussitôt en leur serrant tour à tour la main en leur souriant gentiment. Sourire d'ailleurs rendu par Cindy et Abby.

**«-Ravi de vous connaître et de travailler avec des légendes comme vous, Abby-senpai et Cindy-senpai ! »** S'exclama Alan en s'inclinant.

**«-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec nous, adresses toi à nous comme si nous étions des amis,»** assura la rousse en souriant.

**«-D'accord ! »** S'exclama le brun.

**«-…, J'suis heureux de vous rencontrez, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour tout à l'heure…,»** intervint Eric.

Les deux amies le regardèrent avant de se lancer un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il était hors de question de partir sur de mauvaises bases avec un nouveau shinigami. Seulement, elles espéraient qu'il allait être moins mauvais en caractère que ça, parce que sinon… ils n'étaient pas près de s'entendre tout les trois… . Cela serait vraiment dommage. C'est pour cela que Cindy tendit amicalement sa main au blond qui la regarda, étonné.

**«-Je pense que ça serait bête de ne pas apprendre à mieux se connaître, aussi, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure… j'espère qu'on s'entendra mieux à l'avenir… Eric,» **déclara la brune.

**«-…, Moi aussi, j'l'espère et puis…, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été un peu trop loin… je dois le reconnaître…,»** avoua le blond en serrant la main de Cindy, suivie de celle d'Abby.

**«-Ben voilà, tout s'arrange allez, on va allez fêter ça ! **S'exclama Ronald.

**«-Euh Ronnie… t'étais pas censé faire le travail de Grell à l'heure qu'il est ?** Demanda la brune.

**«-Ben… vu que vous êtes revenues je me suis dis que le travail pouvait attendre et qu'à la place on pouvait fêter votre retour,» **répondit le roux.

**«-Je ne pense pas que ça va plaire à un certain contrôleur…,»** déclara Abby en pensant à William.

**«-Ouais, j'suis d'accord, j'pense pas que le boss va beaucoup apprécier, mais après, c'est ton problème, Ron, pas le nôtre,»** répliqua Eric.

**«-Oh mais vous inquiétez pas, William comprendra que…,»** commença Ronald.

**«-Je comprendrai quoi ? »** Intervint une voix masculine reconnut aussitôt.

**«-Ouah ! William-senpai ! J'vous avez pas vu, que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda le roux gêné.

**«-Je n'ai pas le droit de passer du temps avec mes employés ? »** Demanda à son tour Will.

**«-Euh si, si bien sûr, mais… Grell-senpai n'est pas avec vous ? »** Demanda à son tour Alan.

**«-Si, il arrive et puis, dès qu'il sera arrivé, je pourrai vous annoncer notre prochaine mission commune,»** déclara William sérieux.

**«-Une mission commune ? » **Se demandèrent les shinigami.

De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Était-ce quelque chose d'important ? Était-ce quelque chose qui avait un rapport quelconque avec Undertaker ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ^^<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plut et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**

**N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que je pourrai améliorer (pleins de choses je pense ^^')**

**Sayonara :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ohayo :3 ! Me revoilà pour le quatrième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

**Mais tout d'abord, réponse(s) à (aux) review(s) :**

**_Guest_ : Arigato d'avoir reviewé ^^ ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Mission révélatrice <strong>

**~ Salle de pause des shinigami **

**«-Une mission commune ? » **Se demandèrent tout les shinigami.

**«-Oui, dès que Sutcliff sera là, je vous donnerai tout les détail,** répondit William sérieux. **Et… j'aimerai que vous vous joignez à nous, Abby, Cindy, je pense que nous aurons besoin de votre aide,»** reprit le brun.

**«-Tu peux compter sur nous, William,»** répliqua la rousse.

**«-Oui, nous vous aiderons de notre mieux,»** ajouta Cindy.

**«-Bien, je vous remercie, **déclara le contrôleur des shinigami reconnaissant. **Mais qu'est-ce qui peut prendre autant de temps à Sutcliff ? »** Se demanda Will.

**«-Je ne sais pas, vous voulez que j'aille le voir William-senpai ? » **Intervint Ronald.

**«-Non, ça ira Knox, restez ici, si il ne se montre pas, je vais commencer à…,»** commença le dieu de la Mort au sécateur.

**«-OHAYO MINA-SAAAANN ! »** S'exclama une voix que tout le monde reconnut.

Tous portèrent leur attention sur la bombe pourpre qui apparut soudainement dans l'encolure de la porte menant à la salle de pause. Il/elle avait de nouveau l'air en pleine forme et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Tous esquissèrent un sourire, excepté William qui garda, comme toujours, son air impassible et glacial et Éric qui affichait une moue blasée que Alan remarqua. Aussitôt, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtés, pour le forcer à sourire, chose que le blond se força vraiment à faire, n'aimant pas Grell. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait pourquoi Éric avait une dent contre le shinigami écarlate. Même Alan en ignorait la raison. Tout comme William et Ronald. Seulement, si ils allaient faire une mission tous ensemble, il fallait bien s'entendre et oublier les rivalités. Ça allait être dur. Même très dur. Mais il fallait au moins essayer. Ne serait-ce que pour réussir la mission que William allait leur révéler.

**«-…, Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission,** commença-t-il. **On nous a informé qu'un grand nombre de personnes mourraient sans explication et que, par la suite, les cadavres disparaissaient,** reprit Will.

**«-Des cadavres qui disparaissent ? **Se demanda Ronald. **J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…,»** avoua-t-il.

**«-Mmmhh…, moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça,»** avoua à son tour Grell en faisant mine de réfléchir.

**«-…, Oui, nous avons déjà eut une affaire similaire à celle-ci, avec des cadavres et c'est lors de cette enquête que nous avions découvert **_**ses**_** réelles attentions…,»** déclara William.

**«-De qui parles-tu Will ?** Demanda Abby. **Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre,»** reprit la rousse.

**«-Moi non plus, **avoua Cindy. **Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de parler de **_**lui**_**,»** reprit la femme shinigami à la hache du bourreau.

**«-J'ai bien peur que si, **déclara le brun sérieux. **Je parlais bien de lui, lui qui était l'idole de tout le monde, lui qui avait été le shinigami le plus puissant que le royaume d'Angleterre ait connu, j'ai nommé, Undertaker,» **reprit William.

**«-Je… je… j'ai du mal à suivre… que fait-il exactement avec des cadavres ? » **Demanda Cindy.

**«-Eh bien, comme tu le sais, les cadavres sont normalement dépourvus de lanternes cinématiques et lui, pour faire revivre les morts, il leurs a implanté des souvenirs qu'il a lui même créer, **expliqua Ronald. **Il a appelé ça des poupées bizarres, ce ne sont ni des êtres vivants, ni des morts,»** reprit-il.

**«-Ce… c'est… c'est vrai ? » **Demanda Abby choquée.

**«-…,Oui, Undie est… est devenu…,»** commença Grell.

**«-…,»** furent tout ce que les deux seules femmes trouvèrent à répondre.

**«-Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, **assura William. **Moi-même, j'ai été choqué en l'apprenant, il avait été mon modèle depuis toujours…, comme nous tous ici,»** reprit-il.

**«-…, Donc vous croyez que c'est lui qui est derrière ces disparitions ?»** Intervint Éric.

**«-Oui, nous avons d'abord pensé à lui mais Ronald m'a apprit qu'il avait un complice,» **répondit Will.

**«-Un complice ? Qui ? »** Demanda Alan.

**«-Je pense que cela va rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Abby et Cindy,»** répondit Ronald.

**«-Euuhh, de qui tu veux parler ? »** Demanda la brune.

**«-Oh bah, je veux bien sûr parler de ce cher Vicomte de Druitt !** S'exclama le roux.

_« Silence de mort »_

**«-…, KKKOOOAAAA ?! »** S'exclamèrent les deux femmes shinigami.

**«-J'savais qu'elles allaient réagir comme ça…,» **avoua Ronnie.

**«-Qui est ce Vicomte de Druitt ? »** Demanda Alan.

**«-C'est le comte le plus pervers qui existe en Angleterre, il aime bien draguer les jeunes filles innocentes… pour ensuite les… les vendre comme du bétail,** répondit Éric. **Et surtout, il se croit le plus beau, ce qui dans un sens, n'est pas totalement faux mais il est vraiment saoulant…»** reprit le blond.

**«-Ooh… c'est… c'est atroce…,» **déclara le jeune brun choqué.

**«-Oui on peut le dire, surtout que Cindy et Abby ont déjà quelques petits… problèmes avec lui,»** avoua Ronald.

**«-*Chair de poule*, j'en frissonne encore…, rien qu'en y repensant…,» **déclara la rousse**.**

**«-*Chair de poule*, William, ne nous dis pas qu'il va falloir se rendre à sa demeure pour enquêter si… ? » **Demanda Cindy très peu enthousiaste.

**«-Eh bien…,** commença Will. **Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il faut…,»** reprit le brun.

**«-D'accord, nous avons compris, il est hors de question que Cindy et moi allions chez ce pervers, vous devrez vous passer de nous, veuillez nous excuser,»** déclara Abby en entraînant la brune avec elle.

Les deux amies allaient partir de la salle de pause jusqu'à ce que Cindy se fasse tirer par derrière par un outil de jardin que Will affectionnait par dessous tout, le sécateur. Il rattrapa donc la brune et la ramena au centre de la pièce avec la rousse qui, franchement, affichait une moue décomposée.

**«-Je sais, ce que le comte essayera de faire avec vous mais vous venez accompagnées, est-ce qu'il essayera de vous isolez ? »** Demanda le contrôleur des shinigami.

**«-C'est pas bête ce que vous dites William-senpai,** déclara Ronald. **Si vous êtes accompagnées, le Vicomte de Druitt ne cherchera peut être pas à vous draguer pour ensuite vous emmenez dans une de ses pièces secrètes,»** reprit le roux en s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes pas très motivées.

**«-Oui mais qui parmi vous va nous accompagner ? »** Demanda Cindy.

**«-Moi, j'suis volontaire ! »** S'exclama Ronnie.

**«-Et vous ? Alan ? Éric ?** Demanda William.

**«-Nous sommes volontaires seulement…,»** commença le blond.

**«-Seulement quoi ?!** Redemanda le shinigami au sécateur.

**«-Il n'y aura pas assez de femmes…,»** répondit Alan.

**«-Ah… oui… c'est vrai… , nous sommes cinq hommes pour deux femmes, ça va être un petit peu compliqué…,»** constata Will.

**«-Mais non ça ne va pas être compliqué,~ **intervint Grell. **Et puis, nous sommes trois femmes, pas deux,»** poursuivit-il/elle.

**«-Ah… ça y est…, c'est repartit…,»** déclara Éric blasé.

**«-Il n'a pas tort, Slingby, il peut se vraiment réussir à se faire passer pour une femme, donc on peut dire qu'il y a vraiment trois femmes,** répliqua William. **De toute façon, Sutcliff viendra avec moi,»** poursuivit-il.

**«-Y a pas soucis, je vous le laisse avec plaisir ! »** S'exclama le blond.

**«-Bien…, maintenant reste à savoir qui va aller avec Cindy-senpai et Abby-senpai,» **déclara Alan.

**«-Est-ce que ça ennuie quelqu'un que Cindy-senpai soit ma cavalière ? » **Intervint Ronald.

**«-Euh… non, mais tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu choisis Cindy au lieu d'Abby ? »** Demanda Éric avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**«-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Éric-senpai, et puis je pensais que tu aimerais mieux y aller avec Abby-senpai,»** répondit le shinigami à la tondeuse.

**«-Eh bien en ce qui concerne ma cavalière je…,»** commença le blond mal à l'aise.

**«-Vous quoi ?! Il n'y a pas trente mille solutions Slingby, soit vous y allez avec Abby soit avec…,»** commença William qui commençait à perdre patience.

**«-Avec Alan…,»** termina Éric gêné.

**«-QUOI ?! »** S'exclama l'intéressé.

**«-HEIN ?! »** S'exclamèrent les autres shinigami à l'exception, comme toujours, de William.

**«-Humphries est un homme, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour que le Vicomte vous prenne pour un couple ? »** Demanda le contrôleur des shinigami.

**«-Éric-san…, tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?! Tu… tu veux que je me ré-déguise en femme ?!** S'exclama Alan.

**«-Bah…,»** répondit le blond.

**«-Euuh, attendez une minute, vous êtes entrain de nous dire que vous avez déjà travesti Alan par le passé ?!** Demanda Abby visiblement surprise.

**«-Eh bien… quand il n'y a qu'une femme pour quatre hommes, faut bien se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord…,»** répliqua Ronald.

**«-Oui, certes, mais pourquoi Alan ? **Demanda Cindy. **Et pourquoi pas Éric pour cette fois ? »** Reprit la brune.

**«-Nan mais ça va la tête ! Il est hors de question de me foutre en robe ! »** S'exclama le blond.

**«-Tu ne crois pas que c'est exactement ce qu'à put ressentir Alan lorsqu'on lui a demandé de se travestir ?! »** S'exclama à son tour Abby.

**«-…, Ce… c'est vrai… enfin je veux dire… tu as ressentit…? »** commença Éric affreusement gêné pour son meilleur ami.

**«-J'ai pas l'intention de te mentir mais… oui ça me gêne un peu de… de me travestir…,»** avoua Alan en tournant le dos au blond.

**«-Pour… pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?** Demanda Éric en se rapprochant de lui. **On aurait choisit Ronald si ça te gênait de le faire,»** reprit-il.

**«-EH ! »** S'exclama le roux.

**«-Quoi ? Tu serais plutôt mignon avec une robe rose pleine dentelle et de froufrous,»** déclara Éric moqueur.

**«-Euuuhh… non, désolé, je pense pas que ça m'irait contrairement à Alan-senpai,» **répliqua Ronald.

**«-Parce que tu trouves que les froufrous et la dentelle ça me va à moi peut être ?! **S'emporta le petit brun.** Si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'il faut sinon je ne le ferai pas !** Reprit-il.

**«-Du calme Humphries,** déclara calmement William. **Je trouve cela remarquable de faire ça juste pour aider tout le monde,» **reprit le brun.

**«-…, Ah euh… je… enfin,»** bégaya Alan mal à l'aise.

**«-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, je vous remercie énormément et… j'aimerai que vous… enfin si vous voulez bien… j'aimerai que vous vous ré-travestissiez, juste pour cette soirée…, cela nous aiderait beaucoup,»** déclara Will gêné de demander ça à un de ses employé, autre que Grell.

**«-Euh… eh bien,** répliqua Alan mal à l'aise en voyant tout les regards sur lui. ***Soupire*****, bon, d'accord, je… je veux bien mais c'est juste pour cette soirée et parce que c'est vous qui me le demande… William-senpai,»** reprit-il.

**«-Arigato Alan,** répliqua le shinigami au sécateur. **Bien, maintenant que tout ces détails inutiles sont réglés, je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire en quoi consiste la mission,»** reprit Will.

**«-On t'écoute mon Willu, ~ » **déclara Grell en serrant le bras du brun.

**«-Mh… asseyez-vous,»** ordonna le surnommé « Willu ».

Tout les shinigami présents obéirent et s'assirent sur les canapés tout en regardant William qui allait recommencer à parler.

**«-Bien, je vous ai déjà parler de ces mystérieuses disparitions de cadavres au tout début de la conversation et je vais maintenant vous annoncer en quoi consiste notre mission,** commença le chef des dieux de la Mort. **Nous allons devoir nous infiltrer dans la demeure du Vicomte de Druitt et rechercher les cadavres qui ont disparut pour obtenir leurs lanternes cinématiques,»** poursuivit -il.

**«-Pourquoi accuse-tu tout de suite Druitt ?** Demanda Abby. **J'ai bien compris qu'il était un des complice d'Undie mais pourquoi tout de suite lui ? »** Redemanda la rousse.

**«-Parce qu'il est le seul de ses complice à être en Angleterre en ce moment,»** répondit Will.

**«-Mmhh…, intéressant, et donc, une fois là-bas, que ferons-nous ? »** Intervint Ronald.

**«-J'y viens, Knox, j'y viens…,** répondit le brun. **Une fois, là-bas, nous disperserons en trois groupe, deux binômes seront à la salle de réception où s'y trouvera normalement le Vicomte pendant que le trio restant, fouillera la demeure de fond en comble,»** reprit William.

**«-Plutôt pas mal le plan,** avoua Éric. **Maintenant la question est, qui va avec qui ? »** Demanda le blond.

**«-Eh bien, tout me semble évident, Slingby, vous avez insisté pour que Humphries se travestisse, donc vous serez tout les deux ensemble,** déclara Will. **Ensuite, Knox sera avec Cindy et Sutcliff ainsi qu'Abby, seront avec moi, y a-t-il des objections ? » **Demanda le brun.

**«-…, Non, »** répondirent les shinigami.

**«-Bien, donc, allons tous nous préparer, Humphries, allez avec Sutcliff et Abby ainsi que Cindy, elles vous aideront à vous habiller,» **déclara Will.

**«-A-aye sir,» **répondit Alan.

Le petit brun sortit de la salle de pause accompagné des deux jeunes femmes et Grell qui parlait déjà de sa tenue parfaite pour ce soir. Le shinigami écarlate prit Alan avec lui et l'emmena dans son logement de fonction avant de commencer à préparer le jeune homme. De leurs côtés, Abby Cindy venaient de retrouver leurs appartements et elles durent avouer qu'ils leurs avaient manqué. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux dans leurs penderies et eurent la bonne surprise de les voir toujours aussi bien garnies, ce qui les rassura. C'est donc avec nostalgie qu'elles fouillèrent dans toutes leurs tenues pour trouver la bonne pour la soirée organisée par ce cher Vicomte de Druitt.

Pendant ce temps, les trois shinigami restants étaient toujours à la salle de pause car William les avait retenu, il voulait leur parler d'un détail qu'il n'avait pas voulut dire à Cindy et Abby qui lui auraient sans doute désobéit en ayant cette information en tête.

**«-De quoi voulez-vous nous parler, William-senpai ? »** Demanda Ronald.

**«-Je voulais vous parler d'une éventuelle possibilité qui pourrait se produire lors de notre mission,» **déclara Will très sérieux.

**«-Ah oui laquelle ? »** Demanda Éric curieux.

**«-Je suis pas sûr mais je pense que Undertaker sera de la partie, tout comme ce parasite de démon et de son jeune maître,»** répondit Spears.

**«-Oh, vous croyez ?! »** S'exclama le roux.

**«-Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il va y avoir des imprévus, en tout cas, je vous demanderai à tout les deux d'être très prudent et de veiller sur votre partenaire, si vous apercevez Michaelis ou Undertaker, débrouillez-vous par n'importe quel moyen pour que les autres le sachent, ai-je été clair ? »** Demanda William.

**«-Yes boss ! »** S'exclamèrent les deux shinigami.

**«-Bien, allez vous préparer,»** répliqua le dieu de la Mort au sécateur.

Ronald et Éric acquiescèrent et partirent de la salle de pause avant de se rendre dans leurs appartements, suivis de loin par Will, qui franchement, avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette soirée.

_**«-J'espère que ce diable de majordome ne sera pas de la partie, cela ferait trop de personnes à surveiller en même temps…, mh… vraiment, je sens que je vais avoir des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées… une fois encore…,» **_pensa William sur le chemin de son logement de fonction.

Le contrôleur des shinigami s'enferma dans son appartement et imita ses employés qui étaient tous déjà entrain de se préparer pour la soirée du Vicomte de Druitt.

**~ Demeure du Vicomte **

**«-Nyyaaa ~ j'attends avec grande impatience la venue de vos chers idoles, mon très cher collègue, je saurai bien les accueillir, je suis le meilleur pour cela, vous verrez ~ ! »** S'exclama Druitt.

**«-Je n'en doute pas cher Vicomte, je les attends avec impatience moi aussi…,»** déclara une voix démoniaque.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NDA : Alors vos impressions ^^ ? <strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère vous revoir au prochain ^^ qui arrivera dans… euh … je ne sais pas combien de temps car les cours prennent une grande place sur mon temps libre T_T malheureusement, je suis donc désolée pour les futurs retards et je suis déjà désolée pour celui que je vous ai occasionné pour ce chapitre T_T gomen… **

**J'espère vous revoir très bientôt ^^ !**

**Sayonara :3 **


End file.
